Warriors Dark Days 4: Falling Clouds
by twi-warfan
Summary: Eaglepaw, Jetpaw and Rainbowpaw are apprentices since their mother, Flamestar died. Go through their lives in the book and try to guess the next chapter. Continuation till the 4th book of Dark Days.
1. Exceprt

Warriors: Dark Days: #3 Falling Clouds

**TRAGEDY DRIVES THE CLANS INTO A WILD SPIRAL OF DEATHS AND A MASSIVE ROLL OF MONSTERS IS ON ITS WAY…**

Young Eaglepaw, Jetpaw and Rainbowpaw are now apprentices in this dark time of war between the clans.

Hopeless counts of cats die and Eaglepaw fears for his father's life, the last parent he has.

Watching her mother die under the paws of her own clan, Rainbowpaw fears now that Thunderstar is leader, the blood-ravaged wars of Thunder, Wind, Shadow and River shall begin again.

Jetpaw is much disturbed as Cardinalwing was seeing the same ice-blue eyes of the tabby killing the clan from the inside out.

What can these young apprentices do when the wave of monsters flow upon them, killing everyone they hold dear including their beloved Thunderclan.


	2. Generation

Warrior 4 Falling Clouds Generation

**LEADER: **Thunderstar- strong black and white tom with blue-amber eyes

**DEPUTY:** Yellowbelly- a yellow eyed tom with jet black fur

**MEDICINE CAT: **Redsky- tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive ginger-red stripe on her spine, amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, **Wildstars

**WARRIORS:**

_Rabbitclaw- _large white tom with huge jet-black paws

_Bramblesnow_- dark brown tabby she-cat with a cream-coloured muzzle, underbelly, paws and tail-tip

_Tallberry_- light brown tabby she-cat with unusual red eyes

_Opalwing-_ grey and white she-cat with darker flecks

_APPRENTICE,_ Squirrelpaw

_Smoketalon_- white tom with a grey stripe on his back

_Birdflight-_ auburn-coloured she-cat with a white muzzle

_Streamtail-_ silver-black tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Fernthorn-_ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_APPRENTICE, _Beepaw

_Rayheart-_ golden tom with blue eyes

_Tangletail-_ badger looking she-cat with green eyes

_Hawkfire-_ dark brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes

_Jasper_- muscular tabby tom with misty blue eyes

_Rainlegs-_ dark ginger tom with dark flecks

_Speckle-eye-_ tabby she-cat

_Rocktalon- _grey tom with huge claws and blue eyes

_Mudface-_ a brown tom with a dark brown muzzle and grey eyes

_APPRENTICE,_ Mistpaw

_Bushtail-_ small tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Viperstream-_ gold tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes

_Icepoppy-_ dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Beartail-_a tabby tom with amber eyes

_APPRENTICE,_ Briarpaw

_Frostwind-_ white she-cat with light grey stripes and blue eyes

_Applefrost-_ golden dappled she-cat with jay feather blue eyes

_APPRENTICE, _Bluepaw

_Falconwing-_ black-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

_APPRENTICE,_ Jetpaw

_Sunheart_- dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

_APPRENTICE, _Firepaw

_Cherryclaw-_ white she-cat with a creamy muzzle

_APPRENTICE,_ Snakepaw

_Thistletail-_ black and white tom with a ginger tipped tail

_Wolf-foot-_ grey tom with blue eyes

_Lionblaze-_golden-brown tom with amber eyes and white paws

_APPRENTICE,_ Eaglepaw

_Snowstorm-_ black and white she-cat with emerald green eyes

_APPRENTICE,_ Rainbowpaw

_Shadefoot-_dark grey almost black tom with silvery stripes

_Shellcloud- _pale brown she-cat with pale opal eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

_Briarpaw-_ grey tom with white splotches on his back

_Squirrelpaw-_tabby tom

_Mistpaw- _light grey tabby she-cat with unusual dark red eyes

_Firepaw-_ dark ginger tom

_Bluepaw-_ blue-silver she-cat

_Beepaw- _golden black striped tom

_Snakepaw-_ tortoiseshell tom with black paws

_Eaglepaw- _grey tabby tom with black stripes with blue-amber eyes

_Jetpaw-_ light brown-ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Rainbowpaw-_ pretty pure white she-cat with emerald green eyes

**QUEENS:**

_Pearlsky-_ cream-coloured and white she-cat, mother of Mudface's kit; Reedkit

_Cardinalwing- _dark ginger, almost red she-kit with dark brown rings around her eyes, and icy blue eyes, mother of Falconwing's kits; Jaykit, Flamekit

_Stripemist- _white she-cat with brown tabby stripes with unusual brown eyes, pregnant with Falconwing's kits

**ELDERS:**

_Spottedfur-_ black and white tom

_Gingerpelt-_ ginger she-cat

_Mintleaf-_ grey tabby she-cat with darker flecks

_Sabertooth- _grey tabby tom with pale green eyes


	3. Prologue

Prologue 

"No Wildstars, don't worry. He'll be here. Greywolf wouldn't miss this for the world." Cardinalwing watched the black and white medicine cat fret and complain over her.

Cardinalwing curled her tail firmly over her two kits. Cardinalwing watched as the ginger kit a tom swatted the tortoiseshell with a white paw. Cardinalwing smiled as her kits swatted each other, too young to roughly play. The tortoiseshell kit frowned as the ginger tom swatted her bright white muzzle. Her beautiful fur was patches of ginger, brown and white with a distinctive white chest. Her icy blue eyes narrowed as she leapt at her brother.

Cardinalwing yawned with exhaustion from the labour. Just after Greywolf had left camp for a hunting patrol at sunhigh, Cardinalwing had gone into labour. Her two kits had been born quite quickly. It was now almost sun-down and she was impatient for his return.

Cardinalwing sighed a breath a relief as her mate's face appeared at the nursery's entrance. Greywolf weaved his way past the other nursery queens among them Cardinalwing's own sister Stripemist pregnant with Falconwing's kits. Greywolf's sandy amber eyes were full of surprise and pleasure as he saw his kits.

"Their gorgeous," he mewed. Cardinalwing nodded agreeing. They were beautiful kits. Greywolf pressed his muzzle against Cardinalwing's. Cardinalwing purred softly. Greywolf sat down beside Cardinalwing gazing at his kits.

"What do you want to name them?" he asked smiling at her. Cardinalwing frowned as she stared at the ginger tom.

"Friskykit?" she joked. Greywolf let out a low rumble of laughter in his chest. He narrowed his eyes and un-narrowed them.

"What about Flamekit?" he mewed. Cardinalwing nodded in approval. She stared at the tortoiseshell and twitched at her icy blue eyes, like Cardinalwing's own eyes.

"How about Jaykit for the she-kit?" Greywolf nodded.

"Flamekit and Jaykit. Perfect." Just then Wildstars came back into the nursery her fur on end.

"Wildstars?" Stripemist immediately mewed and struggled to her paws. Wildstars fear scent alarmed Cardinalwing.

"What's wrong?" she mewed. Wildstars stared wildly at them.

"Something terrible is about to happen," the black and white she-cat whispered ominously. "_Needless blood will be shed of those on high rocks_." Cardinalwing bristled. Stripemist bristled and looked around ready to attack. A commotion made their ears prick and flatten. Cardinalwing wanted to jumped out of her den until she realized her kits were there. Greywolf nudged Cardinalwing to go.

"I'll watch them." Cardinalwing left her kits with her mate and trotted out with Stripemist and Wildstars to see Flamestar bristling with her three kits cowering beside her. Cardinalwing heard Stripemist gasp as she saw Hawkfire glaring at Flamestar with dark icy blues eyes.

"This has to stop Flamestar!" he hissed. Flamestar wrapped her tail over her kits and bared her teeth at him. Cloudedheart and Thistletail yowled their agreement.

"This treachery cannot be hidden from the clan Flamestar. You can't cower behind us. You must tell us the truth!" Flamestar straightened her back and glared at Hawkfire.

"I do not have to confess to you for anything! How dare you accuse your leader of such a thing!" she hissed at him. Hawkfire snorted contemptuously.

"We need a loyal cat as leader not some hopeless she-cat without a will for justice!" Cloudedheart spat her. Flamestar spat at Cloudedheart. Rainbowkit shivered and mewed frightened. Flamestar turned to her kit and licked her ear gently.

"Those kits have the bad blood of a traitor!" Hawkfire spat at Flamestar. Flamestar snapped her head at Hawkfire then completely furious.

"How dare you!" she spat. Hawkfire hissed at her and began prowl toward her. Flamestar hissed but tripped slightly on her tail and began to move backwards, her kits were tripped her on her paws. Flamestar continued to back up from Hawkfire and his followers. Flamestar stopped and stood firmly.

"Stop Hawkfire! I am leader or have you forgot?" Hawkfire's eyes flashed. Flamestar growled and moved her hind foot. Cardinalwing's heart stopped as Flamestar slipped backwards and fell into the large cliff behind her. Flamestar's ear-splitting wail made Cardinalwing cringe.

"Momma!" Eaglekit wailed. Cardinalwing closed her eyes hearing Wildstars's terrible warning in her head;

_Needless blood will be shed of those on high rock._


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mousedung!" Eaglepaw bared his teeth at the hole where the mouse had escaped from his grasp. Lionblaze appeared from behind him, his face one of annoyance.

"I'm ashamed Eaglepaw. Yesterday I thought you could make a mouse jump into your mouth, now you can barely touch one's tail!" he growled irritably. Eaglepaw's ears flattened with shame. This was the third mouse he had missed that day. Eaglepaw clawed the dirt under his paws. He never missed a mouse. Eaglepaw sighed, tired of his foolishness. Lionblaze frowned then sighed as well then leapt off toward a bush eager to catch some prey. Eaglepaw continued to stare at his black paws, upset and fretful. He looked up as he heard his name and saw Bluepaw with a massive vole in her jaws carrying it towards him.

"Whoa! Where in Starclan's name did you find that?" It was almost leaf-bare and voles were rare. The blue-silver she-cat dropped the vole and licked around her jaws appreciatively.

"They just hide!" she mewed brightly her piercing blue eyes glittering. "I caught it before it could go into it's den. Applefrost had said she'd never seen a cat so fast! Where's your prey?" Bluepaw mewed looking for his pile. Eaglepaw looked away from her, his shame over-whelming and embarrassing.

"What's wrong?" she mewed concerning. Eaglepaw frowned and sighed in defeat. Bluepaw's tail twitched beside Eaglepaw.

"You didn't catch anything did you?" she mewed her voice edged with smugness. Eaglepaw glared at her his blue-amber eyes burning.

"No, I didn't!" he mewed a little indignantly. Bluepaw threw back her head and let out an mrrow of laughter.

"I knew your luck wouldn't last. I was literally _dying_ for this moment to come. And you told me I couldn't hunt! HA!" Eaglepaw glared at her and stomped away angry and annoyed. Eaglepaw didn't stop when he heard her mew behind him.

"Eaglepaw!" she puffed as she raced to keep up with him. Eaglepaw stopped and whirled around still angry as she trotted toward him with her vole in her jaws.

"Calm down alright," she mumbled. Eaglepaw narrowed his eyes angrily.

"No," he growled. Bluepaw dug a hole and placed her vole quickly inside the hole and covered it. She turned to Eaglepaw with an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry Eaglepaw. I was joking okay?" Eaglepaw looked away from her gaze until he sighed and looked at Bluepaw.

"Okay. It's alright. It just I'm worried." Bluepaw tipped her head to one side.

"Worried about what?" she mewed. Eaglepaw shook his head, unwilling to share his worries even with Bluepaw. Bluepaw shrugged.

"Alright. Let's go out and let me see if I can teach you how to hunt." Eaglepaw rolled his eyes but complied and followed Bluepaw into the woods. They began to look eagerly through the woods. Finally when Eaglepaw sited something he got ready to make the kill. Eaglepaw crouched on a log as a black bird was perched on a branch above him. He leapt into the air and caught the bird which was un-aware of him. The bird made no sound as Eaglepaw killed it swiftly. Eaglepaw snorted proudly and noticed how Bluepaw's jaw dropped with awe. He smiled crookedly at her and she snapped it up and shook her head.

"Good catch," she mewed, her mew edged with embarrassment. Eaglepaw picked up his prey and trotted back with Bluepaw where she had hid her own vole.

To their surprise Lionblaze was there with Applefrost and Beartail. They all held a mouse in their jaws and Lionblaze set down his and smiled proudly at Eaglepaw's catch.

"Well done Eaglepaw!" he purred. Applefrost nodded in approval with Beartail.

"Looks like your hunting skills haven't entirely gone to the foxes," Lionblaze joked. Eaglepaw dipped his head in embarrassment as Applefrost dropped her prey and swished her tail at Lionblaze.

"Don't tease him Lionblaze. He's an excellent hunter. He and Bluepaw by far are the best apprentices in hunting, I must say," she mewed with pride. Beartail snorted.

"You sound like a proud queen talking about her kits Applefrost. But they are very good hunters. Briarpaw hasn't got the rabbit technique yet." Lionblaze yawned and shook his fur.

"Well enough chit-chat, let's get back to camp." The cats picked up their prey and headed toward camp rather slowly. Lionblaze led the way with Applefrost and Beartail just behind him chattering with their mouth's full. Bluepaw padded ahead of Eaglepaw .

Eaglepaw stopped as they pasted the leader's grave place. It was where all the leaders of the clan were buried. Other cats were buried off to the side. Eaglepaw padded toward his mother's grave and stared at the dirt. A tear flowed down his cheek as he remembered her cruel death. A surge of anger flowed over him as he remembered how Hawkfire had driven his mother over the edge. Though the tabby had denied any of the sort, Eaglepaw knew the tom had the intentions of killing his mother. Eaglepaw bristled and sheathed and unsheathed his claws, his fury building. Eaglepaw barely realized Bluepaw calling his name.

"Eaglepaw?" she called consentingly. Eaglepaw turned to her his eyes burning. Bluepaw bristled and her eyes were frightened. Eaglepaw calmed down and breathed deeply. Bluepaw padded toward him and pressed close to him comfortingly.

"It's okay," she caressed. Eaglepaw shook his head.

"No it's not," he growled. Bluepaw stared at Eaglepaw with gentle eyes.

"Is this what your were worrying about?" she asked softly. Eaglepaw shook his head again.

"No, well… not exactly. It's Jasper I'm worried about. It's only him now and he's alone. He could be in danger." Bluepaw licked Eaglepaw's cheek.

"He's not in any danger with the clan to help protect him," she promised. Eaglepaw's eyes darkened.

"Flamestar wasn't, and she was born into the clan. Jasper is an outsider. Cats won't side with him." Bluepaw frowned.

"Rabbitclaw and Rayheart will. They always will and have. Like Flamestar said; It doesn't matter the place a cat was born, but where their heart has led them to live. Didn't she say that?" Eaglepaw reluctantly nodded. Bluepaw licked his cheek again and moved away.

"Let's get back to camp." Eaglepaw looked back to his mother's grave and touched his nose to the dirt where his own paws had been 1 moon ago when they buried her. Eaglepaw trotted back with Bluepaw to camp. He laid the black bird down in fresh-kill pile, eager to shake off his sad memories. With Bluepaw it seemed easy. Eaglepaw stretched flexing his aching muscles as Bluepaw began to groom herself.

Eaglepaw yawned and watched as Rainbowpaw trotted through the camp with her new mentor Snowstorm. Eaglepaw flinched as he remembered Sparrowflight, Rainbowpaw's former mentor. Sparrowflight was killed not long ago by a falling tree. Rainbowpaw had been grieving for a while and Eaglepaw had always felt like he was losing more of his family.

"Rainbowpaw!" he called. The pretty white she-cat trotted to Eaglepaw her emerald green eyes a constant reminder of Flamestar.

"Hey Eaglepaw," she mewed her angelic voice quiet. Eaglepaw blinked at her.

"How'd the border walk go?" Bluepaw moved up beside Eaglepaw.

"Were the Shadowclan cats biting?" Bluepaw half joked. Rainbowpaw's eyes brightened.

"Okay, we were walking along the border when all the sudden- BAM a yowl abrupt in the air. Smoketalon and Snowstorm press close and bristle. I could tell they were gonna ambush us. So I look around and see a pair of yellow eyes. Then I realize it's Shadowfang, you know the deputy.

"Then they prowl out the bushes real slow like. I realize then there's four of them! It's Shadowfang, Cloudpool, Frostbite and Icepaw. Their bristling when Smoketalon bares his teeth. Then they accuse us of stealing their prey. I was about to claw Icepaw's smug face. But Snowstorm cooled it down. Their telling Thunderstar now."

Rainbowpaw cringed at the end for Eaglepaw's same reason; the sad reminder of their lost mother. But a haunted look in Rainbowpaw's eyes convinced Eaglepaw that there was more to Rainbowpaw's fear than their mother's loss.

"I need to eat," she mewed abruptly. Rainbowpaw padded to the fresh-kill pile and took a small mouse to eat. Eaglepaw watched his sister, concern pulsing from him. He trotted over to the fresh-kill pile about to take a fantastic mouse when he heard a cat clear their throat. Eaglepaw froze and turned around to see Shellcloud, a newly appointed warrior. Eaglepaw felt immediately annoyed with her. Shellcloud had always been annoying and controlling when she was an apprentice and becoming a warrior had just intensified her qualities.

"Wow Eaglepaw," she mewed irritably. "It's great to know you'll stuff yourself so the clan can starve, barely catch any prey to feed a rabbit and then go back for more." Eaglepaw bristled.

"I haven't had a single bite of prey today at all! Unlike your lazy rump, I was out hunting trying to feed the clan!" Shellcloud's pale opal eyes almost turned a dark amber in fury.

"How dare you speak to a warrior that way! Go tend to the elders! Now!" Eaglepaw gapped his jaws in infuriated disbelief.

"I will not! I haven't had anything to eat and I haven't done anything wrong!" Shellcloud bristled and bared her teeth.

"Go help the elders. _Now._" Eaglepaw stood his ground.

"No, I will not," he retorted. Shellcloud growled low in her chest. Hawkfire trotted by then and stopped his icy gaze resting on Shellcloud in confusion.

"What's wrong Shellcloud? Eaglepaw giving trouble?" he asked. Shellcloud turned to her father.

"Eaglepaw's not listening to me," she whined. "I told him to go help with elders because he ate too much but he refused." Hawkfire turned to frown at Eaglepaw.

"You should show more respect for a warrior. Go help the elders." Eaglepaw gapped his jaw.

"But-,"

"Not buts. Do it now." Eaglepaw made a snort of disbelief and stomped away to the elders den. He padded through their den getting the dirty moss. Mintleaf raised her head and blinked when she took in Eaglepaw doing chores.

"Greetings Eaglepaw," she rasped. Eaglepaw dipped his head respectfully to the old queen. She smiled, her mint green eyes friendly.

"Got yourself in trouble now did 'cha?" she purred. Eaglepaw frowned.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I went to get the first meal I've had all day, when Shellcloud accused me of not doing anything and starving the clan. Hawkfire came by and reinforced her demand for me to help the elders." The grey tabby rumbled a rusty laugh.

"Well just get it done quickly. Shellcloud and Hawkfire are the same; controlling and tempered. Hurry up young one. Gingerpelt will coming back from hunting soon and she won't like a little cat like you nosing around. Spottedfur is sleeping so be very quiet." Eaglepaw nodded and continued on with his chores. He collected the dirty moss and trotted outside camp, finding new moss and returning. When he got back to the den, Spottedfur was awake and purring to Mintleaf.

"It was a beautiful dream. Full of green and life. Hello Eaglepaw," the elderly tom greeted the apprentice. "In trouble I see." Eaglepaw opened his mouth to speak when Spottedfur shook his head to silence him.

"I was joking. Mintleaf told me what happened. Shame. We know you didn't do anything wrong Eaglepaw, and you can share with us tonight." Eaglepaw brightened.

"Thank you Spottedfur, Mintleaf," he mewed whole-heartedly. Mintleaf smiled at him.

"Your very welcome young one," she purred. Mintleaf moved into a graceful stretch that enhanced her shiny coat. Spottedfur smiled.

"Still got the moves," he murmured. "Good thing the kits aren't fooling about. We could actually have-," his sentence was interrupted by the yowl of Flamekit, Cardinalwing and Greywolf's son.

"Come on Jaykit," he squeaked to his sister. The ginger tom scampered over to the elders and Eaglepaw, fur fluffed out. Spottedfur and Mintleaf smiled gently at them both. Eaglepaw smiled at Jaykit, her icy blue eyes copies of her mother's. Jaykit had tortoiseshell fur with patches of white and a distinctive white chest, while Flamekit was a ginger tom with white paws and underbelly and light amber eyes like his father Greywolf.

"Tell us a story! Tell us a story!" they chorused. Spottedfur looked once at Mintleaf then back to the kits and shifted more comfortably in his den.

"What would you like to hear?" he mewed.

"Snowstar! Snowstar!" Jaykit piped up. "Tell us about Snowstar please!" A long look made Spottedfur's emerald green eyes glow.

"Ah Snowstar. Did you know she was my twin sister?" Flamekit and Jaykit nodded. Whenever a cat saw Spottedfur they thought of Snowstar, his legendary sister.

"Well, Snowstar and I were once kittypets, living far from here. Our names were Snow and Ricoh. Our sister Cody had died when she was young, but when our mother gave birth to Mady, our second sister, we were happy.

"A fierce dog called a pit-bull with short spiky hair and dangerous eyes, killed Mady and we ran away afraid of being killed ourselves. Snow and I discussed where we would live and she talked about her friend Bushy who had joined a group of cats called Fireclan long before. Like the clans today, there were four; Fireclan, Waterclan, Leafclan and Nightclan.

"So we decided to go to Fireclan and stay there. When we go there, the medicine cat or healer as they call it said we had to stay for it was our destiny. Snow became deputy soon after we arrived. But in a dream Starclan came to Snow and said she had to come to Thunderclan. Snow complied and left in the next few sunrises.

"So Snow traveled far and wide to reach a barn where a cat named Ravenpaw lived. He was the last cat from the clans here that at lived in a great forest. But that forest had been destroyed so the clans moved here. Snow left for the mountains baring Ravenpaw's kits and there she met Red, Pine and Eagle cats from the Tribe of Rushing Water.

"Snow had her kits there and soon set off on her journey again to find the clans. Red and Pine joined her while Eagle stayed behind. That's how your mother named you," Spottedfur turned to Eaglepaw and Eaglepaw blinked in surprise.

"Flamestar said that Snowstar had told her of how caring and compassionate Eagle had been though he choose to stay behind. She said she wanted to remember him by naming you Eaglekit. So anyway," Spottedfur turned back to the kits getting their attention again.

"Snowstar traveled with her kits until they met Sky and she joined her journey. When they came to the clans, they were welcomed. And that's the story of Snowstar," he finished. Jaykit jumped up instantly.

"That was good!" she squeaked. "Tell us another! Tell us another!" Spottedfur rolled his eyes playfully and Mintleaf shifted closer taking it up this time. Eaglepaw continued to clean up the elders den.

"Are you a queen?" Flamekit asked. Mintleaf smiled.

"I was. I had a beautiful kit named Birdflight. She's here today. In the clan." Jaykit blinked.

"Who's her father?" she piped up. An alarmed looked flashed in Mintleaf's eyes.

"Jaykit!" Eaglepaw scorned her. To ask about a queen's mate when she did not tell was high class rudeness.

"It's alright," Spottedfur mewed. He looked at Mintleaf for a long moment love in his eyes.

"I am Birdflight's father," he mewed. Jaykit and Flamekit nod. A gasp makes Eaglepaw freeze. Birdflight was peaking in at that moment and staring wildly at Spottedfur and Mintleaf, her parents.

"Mintleaf?" she mewed. "Is this true?" Mintleaf nodded proudly.

"Of course. I've always loved Spottedfur. He is your father." Spottedfur smiled at his daughter.

"I'm sorry we kept it a little secret," he mewed. Eaglepaw cringed ready to hear the distressed mews and wails of Birdflight, instead he saw her smile.

"Well took you long enough," she chuckled. Spottedfur and Mintleaf purred loudly. Birdflight turned to the kits.

"Come Jaykit, Flamekit. Your mother wants to see you. Your kin will be born soon." Eaglepaw twitched his ears. Stripemist's kits were due any day now.

"Stripemist went into labour?" he asked. Birdflight nodded.

"A few moments ago. Redsky is asking some cats to get the queens' kits back to their mothers especially these two. Redsky thinks they'll be born by sun-rise tomorrow." Eaglepaw purred loudly.

"More warriors for Thunderclan!" he mewed brightly. Birdflight smiled widely and herded the two loud kits out of the elders den. Gingerpelt padded in after they left looking back once in a while, and twitched her ears.

"Glad I came back _after_ they came," she mewed with relief. Mintleaf frowned at the ginger tabby.

"Gingerpelt stop being so bitter. They are good kits. I'm tired of you complaining about little cats in this clan when you had two, yourself." Gingerpelt blinked.

"You're right. I _had_ two. If you haven't noticed, both of them have died. I don't like kits because they bring back memories, memories I would rather not remember at all." Mintleaf flicked her tail at Gingerpelt in sympathy.

"I'm sorry for your loss Gingerpelt- we all are. It was the will of Starclan for them to leave though, and you must accept that. Your blood still runs through those kits," Mintleaf flicked her tail outside to gesture Jaykit and Flamekit.

"They are deep-rooted kin and they survive." Gingerpelt nodded and yawned, her once-bright white teeth broken and yellowed. She curled into her nest and purred with pleasure at the fresh warmth. She turned to Eaglepaw and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" she mewed irritably. "I want to have a good sleep and I can't if you're in here meandering about!" Eaglepaw sighed.

"I was sent here to clean the elders den," he explained to the elder queen. He knew she was just being irritable because she was hurt by her kits' deaths.

"Alright then," Gingerpelt mewed after twitching her long whiskers. "Just hurry up so I can get some sleep!" Eaglepaw bowed his head in respect and hurried with his task. When he finished, his paws ached terribly and his stomach growled louder than a Tigerclan cat.

"I'm done," he announced. Spottedfur and Mintleaf turned to him and blinked in gratitude while Gingerpelt just grumbled.

"What would you like?" he mewed. Spottedfur turned to Mintleaf and then turned back to Eaglepaw.

"A nice vole. I hear Bluepaw caught a big one," the tom mewed, licking his jaws. Eaglepaw nodded and turned to Mintleaf.

"A bird," she mewed simply. "Whatever bird, as long as it looks like it's got enough meat on it to eat a mouse." Eaglepaw nodded and turned to Gingerpelt.

"A couple mice. I'm starved," she rumbled. Eaglepaw quickly set off toward the fresh kill pile, relieved to finally have some fresh air. He padded toward the fresh kill pile and grabbed his black bird and Bluepaw's large vole. He raced back to the elder den and dropped it at the entrance. He ran back for Gingerpelt's two mice and scurried for the elders.

He arrived with a good amount of prey and set the two mice down at Gingerpelt paws. She licked her lips.

"Thank you," she murmured. Eaglepaw dipped his head in thanks and turned to get Spottedfur his vole. Eaglepaw dropped Spottedfur and Mintleaf's prey at their paws and turned to leave the den. He turned back when he heard his name rasped.

"Yes?" he mewed openly. Gingerpelt beckoned him with her tail. Eaglepaw padded over towards her and sat down ready for her task. Gingerpelt nosed one of the mice toward Eaglepaw.

"You can have it," she mewed gently. Eaglepaw blinked with surprise. Gingerpelt always was hungry enough to eat a badger and never gentle especially towards apprentices.

"I'm not that hungry and I know you did an excellent job with making my den fresh and warm." Gingerpelt smiled and sank more comfortably into her den.

"Thank you Gingerpelt," Eaglepaw mewed gratefully. Gingerpelt flicked her tail and blinked her welcome. Eaglepaw picked up the mouse and set it down in a empty den. Eaglepaw began to eagerly gulp down the mouse in large bites. He could hear the snickers from the elders. When he finished Eaglepaw sighed.

Eaglepaw laid back purring softly as he began to groom himself. Though his belly was not full, he felt satisfied and warm. Eaglepaw licked his belly, which was a very light grey. Eaglepaw often wondered why he was a grey tabby when his mother was a flaming ginger and father a normal brown tabby. Jetpaw was more like a mix of the two: being a light brown-ginger tabby with dark black stripes and white patches of fur. Rainbowpaw was pure snow white, like Jasper's mother and sister Sugar. Eaglepaw tipped his head to one side as he groomed slowly, thinking about Jasper's kin. His father had told him of his sisters; one was white named Sugar, and the other a ginger tabby named Spice. All of them had the same misty blue eyes like their mother Berry.

"Eaglepaw," Eaglepaw turned his head to see his father in the entrance of the elders' den. Jasper beckoned Eaglepaw with his dark tabby tail. Eaglepaw scrambled to his paws and padded to his father's side. Jasper's massive muscles rippled under his shiny tabby striped coat. Eaglepaw felt a tug of envy and pride as he watched his father.

"Son," Jasper mewed, his voice scorning. Eaglepaw's ears flattened.

"Yes?" Eaglepaw mewed. Jasper locked gazes with Eaglepaw making him twitch his tail.

"Hawkfire told me you were not be respectful to warriors, one that is his daughter Shellcloud. Your mother and I have taught you better than that." Eaglepaw flinched. Jasper frowned and then lightened his gaze and brushed his face to Eaglepaw's flank in comfort. Eaglepaw looked down at his paws. Jasper nudged him and Eaglepaw looked up to see his father's eyes were gentle.

"She's with Starclan now," he whispered. Eaglepaw blinked sadly. "I miss her too," Jasper continued, his voice masked with agony. Suddenly Eaglepaw felt terribly ashamed. He had been worrying for himself and his feelings while his father had to bare the loss of his long love and the single responsibility of looking after his kits. Eaglepaw purred quietly, trying to brighten his father. Jasper smiled and blinked.

"Don't worry about Hawkfire. I'll tell him to eat bees. Shellcloud as well. They were in the wrong. Go get some sleep. I know you caught a large piece of prey today," Jasper added his mew edged with pride. Eaglepaw straightened his back.

"Excellent Eaglepaw. Lionblaze is truly proud of you and so am I. I hear many great things about you kits. Keep at it." Jasper flicked Eaglepaw over the ear in a comforting way as he left. Eaglepaw gaze followed his father. He knew Jasper was lonely and wished he could comfort him. He knew Jasper lay awake every night watching the stars- he had seen him more than once.

Eaglepaw turned to the elders and dipped his head farewell. They blinked their goodbyes as Eaglepaw padded away toward the apprentice den. Bluepaw was there grooming herself pleasurably. Eaglepaw cleared his throat loudly. Bluepaw turned to him her icy eyes soft. Eaglepaw felt his skin burn.

"Hi there Eaglepaw," she mewed to him. Eaglepaw shuffled his paws embarrassingly. Bluepaw purred with amusement.

"What's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue?" she purred at him. Eaglepaw twitched his ears.

"I wanted to know if we could share tongues," he replied hesitantly afraid she would laugh. Bluepaw blinked.

"Of course you fur ball. I'm too tired to groom my fur any more," she yawned. Eaglepaw laid down beside her and began to quickly groom her already clean fur. Eaglepaw licked her silver-blue fur quickly and purred as he felt her tongue meet his ruffled back. Bluepaw snorted and Eaglepaw turned to see her eyes full of scorn.

"Your fur tastes like stinky cat," she complained wrinkling her nose. Eaglepaw rolled his eyes and began to groom her fur again until she twitched. Eaglepaw turned back to Bluepaw and saw she was half asleep.

"I'm tired," she mewed lazily. Bluepaw opened her jaws into an enormous yawn revealing needle sharp teeth. Eaglepaw blinked as Bluepaw curled her tail closer to her. Bluepaw began to blink droopily until she noticed Eaglepaw staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she mewed. Eaglepaw smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing. Good night," he mewed softly. Bluepaw smiled.

"Night," she whispered. Bluepaw laid her head on her paws and her delicate snores filled Eaglepaw's ears. He sighed blissfully and curled closer to Bluepaw breathing in her familiar sweet scent.


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jetpaw shivered to the leaf-fall cold. Leaf-bare was right behind the corner ready to pounce on the forest cats. Padding around brown, red, orange and yellow leaves, Jetpaw began to pad faster, her anxiety bugging her. When Jetpaw had left for Windclan patrol, she heard news of Stripemist going into labour with her kits. Falconwing, Jetpaw's mentor was almost ready to stay behind for his mate, but was convinced enough by Fernthorn to leave. Jetpaw admired the ginger queen for being so helpful and wise. Fernthorn had always been kind to Jetpaw and her littermates but Jetpaw especially. Jetpaw blinked warmly at Fernthorn's back. Falconwing padded side-by-side with her as Beepaw scampered all over the place.

"Jetpaw!" he mewed eagerly to her. Jetpaw rolled her eyes and found the golden black striped tom staring at a green leaf.

"Why is it still green?" he asked almost like a kit. Jetpaw knew Beepaw was a little bit "slower" than most apprentices. Actually slow was not the right term. Too _fast_ would be better. Beepaw always dashed into every corner and crevice, being the most hyper apprentice. The queens were more than glad to get him out of the nursery.

"It just hasn't fallen yet," Jetpaw explained as she padded toward the tom. Beepaw made a round "O" with his muzzle and then shook it off. His light grey eyes brightened.

"Let's race!" he challenged her. Jetpaw frowned.

"No, Beepaw. Can't we just-," Beepaw dashed off before Jetpaw had finished. Jetpaw hissed with annoyance and dashed after him. Beepaw was giggling and racing away faster than Jetpaw could keep up. Jetpaw strained to dig her claws into the slippery dirt and leaves as Beepaw continued to run.

"Beepaw!" she yowled loudly, beginning to tire. Beepaw stopped several fox lengths away from her slowly and Jetpaw finally came to a stop. Beepaw smiled.

"See?" he mewed lively. "I'm _way_ faster than you. I could keep running and you'd still be there. Ha! You're too slow. Mother always told me I was fast and really annoying," Beepaw stopped abruptly as Jetpaw stared pasted him, her amber eyes wide with terror.

"What's wrong Jetpaw?" he mewed simply. Jetpaw stay frozen as the shadow of a badger loomed over Beepaw. She finally snapped out of it as the badger growled.

"Beepaw look out!" she yowled. Beepaw spun around and yelped with fear as he saw the badger. The great beast bared it's teeth and swept a massive paw at Beepaw and made the golden tom fly sideways and crash into a log going limp. Jetpaw felt her heart tear.

"No!" she yowled in pain. Jetpaw turned to the badger and raced toward it rage filling her strides. The badger prepared for another swing of it's paw when Jetpaw leapt onto it's back and bit furiously into the flesh. The badger spun and dislodged Jetpaw from it's back.

Jetpaw was pushed off with a thud. Jetpaw blinked to see the badger loom over her and lift it's paw above her head ready to make the killing blow. Jetpaw closed her eyes and quickly prayed to Starclan. She opened them when she heard a loud grunt. The badger was not looming over her but was trying to get Beepaw from it's leg.

"Beepaw!" she cried with joy then leapt at the badger hissing ferociously. She clawed at the badger trying to drive it away. Beepaw had sunk his teeth into the badgers leg and would not let go. The badger turned to swat a paw over Beepaw's flank missing him by a mouse tail. Jetpaw saw him cringe with horror. The badger growled at Jetpaw and snapped toward her head. Jetpaw leapt back and tried to lunge but the badger swat it's paw at her and sent her flying again. Jetpaw struggled to get up from the tumble. Her eyes widened with terror as she saw the badger had Beepaw by the tail and clamped it's powerful jaws over his spine.

"No!" she yowled. Beepaw went limp and the badger threw him aside, turning to Jetpaw. With a flash of ginger fur, Fernthorn was clinging on the badger's back. Falconwing appeared at Jetpaw's side, his blue eyes wary.

"I'm okay," she mewed weakly. A choking feeling made her heart thump loudly in her chest. Falconwing nodded and turned to the badger and clawed viciously at the badgers eyes. Jetpaw got up and leapt toward it her rage building.

The badger had seemed to have enough and dislodged Fernthorn and quickly turned and ran away into the woods. Fernthorn bared her teeth at it's exit. Jetpaw stood still until she blinked. She then raced for Beepaw who was limp and bleeding rapidly.

"Beepaw!" she cried. Jetpaw nosed her friend to get him to move but he did not respond. Beepaw was dead. Jetpaw threw her head back in a chilling wail. Falconwing bowed his head as Fernthorn gazed heart-broken at her dead apprentice. She blinked and turned to Falconwing and Jetpaw her eyes dull.

"Beepaw was a brave and loyal apprentice. May he hunt with Starclan," she murmured. Jetpaw pressed her muzzle to Beepaw's flank and then backed away and bowed her head.

"Let's get him back to the clan," Falconwing mewed solemnly. Fernthorn nodded and with Falconwing lifted Beepaw's body. Jetpaw trailed behind them her head lost in sad memories.

She remembered when she had first opened her eyes. Beepaw had been there to welcome her to the clan and show her to his mother and littermates. She remembered when Beepaw had been made an apprentice before she was but still came to play with her especially after her mother had passed. Jetpaw closed her eyes hoping it was all a nightmare that she could wake up from. When she opened her eyes, she sighed as she saw Beepaw's limp body being held by Falconwing and Fernthorn. Jetpaw knew what had happened could never be un done only lived through.

As the group of cats came through the entrance, wondering eyes were pained at the sight and a grave silence filled the camp. Pearlsky, a gentle queen, passed by and stopped abruptly her whiskers twitching with sadness.

"What happened?" she asked painfully. Falconwing and Fernthorn set down Beepaw and Fernthorn turned to Pearlsky.

"He fought a badger with Jetpaw. It must have broken his spine," she explained dully. Pearlsky closed her eyes and shuddered then dipped her head to Fernthorn.

"He was a very brave and kind kit," she mewed. "Always welcome in the nursery. Though rowdy, he was a well behaved tom. Viperstream is going to take this badly," she murmured. Burntstorm, Viperstream's mate had died a few moons before and the golden queen had grieved terribly for her loss. News of her kit's death could kill her.

"I'll tell her," Jetpaw mewed sadly. Pearlsky turned to the ginger tabby she-cat and nodded. Jetpaw padded toward the nursery and found Viperstream near the entrance. The golden black striped tabby was smiling toward the back, where Stripemist would be giving birth to her first litter. Jetpaw felt her burden like a hole in her chest.

"Viperstream?" she mewed quietly. The queen turned to Jetpaw and padded toward her as Jetpaw beckoned her. Viperstream's face was one of confusion as she took in Jetpaw's grave tone.

"What's up Jetpaw?" she mewed. Jetpaw sighed and Viperstream was alarm.

"It's Beepaw. He's… dead." Jetpaw forced the last words out of her mouth and watched as Viperstream's face turned one of agony and she threw her head back in an agonized wail. Jetpaw bowed her head in sadness. Viperstream nosed past Jetpaw to Fernthorn and moved past the crowd around her son. Jetpaw lifted out of her sad trance by her delicate sister Rainbowpaw.

"It's okay Jetpaw," she soothed. Jetpaw buried her face into her sister's snowy white pelt. More cries broke out as Jetpaw saw Eaglepaw beside Bluepaw, who was weeping into his pelt as she saw her dead brother. Snakepaw whisked by Jetpaw and her sister and let out a pained cry.

Thunderstar leapt down from his rock and followed by Bramblesnow was shadowed with grief has he saw the golden black striped fur of Beepaw. Thunderstar moved beside Viperstream and she glared up at him, her ice blue eyes enraged.

"How could you let this happen?" she snarled. "You are supposed to make sure he was safe! What kind of leader are you?" Rainbowpaw flinched and Jetpaw felt confused about her sister's behavior. Thunderstar looked calmly at Viperstream.

"All happens to Starclan's will," he replied. "It was no one's fault but the badger's. Don't think of what could have happened but what you will do now that it has happened. He was a truly loyal and ready apprentice; a great credit to the clan. He will be remembered, I swear it to you Viperstream." Viperstream's eyes cooled and she gazed down at her dead son, shuddering with pain. Icepoppy, Viperstream's sister, nuzzled close beside her pressing flanks.

Thunderstar stared down at the apprentice, his blue-amber eyes filled with sorrow.

"What a waste," he mewed. "What a fine warrior he would have made. Beepaw will be remembered as a loyal and respectful apprentice. May he hunt with Starclan." Thunderstar bowed his head and the cats around Beepaw's dead body were still and solemnly bowing their heads in respect and sorrow. Wildstars nosed around the cats to stop when she saw Beepaw. Wildstars padded up toward the apprentice and nosed his spine where the badger had broken his spine.

"The badger broke his spine with the bite," she said coldly. "He would have felt no pain." Thunderstar nodded and looked at the golden apprentice. Then he turned to Wildstars with a light alarm in his eyes.

"How is Stripemist doing?" he mewed. Wildstars looked almost confused.

"She's fine. Redsky said she's crowning. The kits will be born momentarily." Thunderstar dipped his head and turned to his mate and murmured something in her ear.

Wildstars turned around and nosed Snakepaw to her. Snakepaw stared at his dead brother with cold emerald green eyes but moved with Wildstars. Bluepaw took more convincing. She was buried into Eaglepaw's fur and would not move. Eaglepaw soothed her gently and moment by moment, Bluepaw padded closer with Wildstars to the medicine cat den. Jetpaw frowned at Eaglepaw's gentleness at Bluepaw.

Yes she was his denmate and really good friend but they were also kin and couldn't be so close like they were. Jetpaw frowned deeper as she realized, kin didn't seem to matter as much to cats anymore. Kin could mate but they had to be distant. The old outbreak of she-cats had made the clans have kin-based relationships. Jetpaw suddenly felt angry that the clan would accept it. Thunderclan had more cats than any other clan, but cats didn't have to mate as soon as they became warriors. The logic just didn't work. Some cats waited seasons for their perfect mate and Jetpaw couldn't understand why cats found love in their kin. It was repulsive. Eaglepaw was Bluepaw's close kin, Viperstream being his sister. He couldn't fall in love with his sister's kit. It was wrong. Jetpaw shuddered as she thought of her brother or sister falling in love with her kit. She would most likely snap at them.

Jetpaw moved away from Rainbowpaw, feeling an uneasy rumble in her belly. Rainbowpaw looked closely at Jetpaw, her eyes wary.

"You okay?" she mewed delicately. Jetpaw nodded feeling the usual envious tug as she listened to her sister's angelic and enticing voice.

"I'm good. I'm just…" Jetpaw couldn't finish. Her denmate had just died. She did not feel alright.

"Shocked?" Rainbowpaw guessed softly. Jetpaw nodded though not sure it was the right word.

"I'm going to give my respects to Beepaw then get some sleep," she mewed dully, truly tired. Rainbowpaw followed her warily, her emerald green eyes blinking every time Jetpaw limped.

"I'm okay," Jetpaw mewed. Jetpaw padded up toward Beepaw's body and pressed her muzzle to his flank. The rank scent of death rolled off him. Jetpaw closed her eyes and could feel Beepaw's lively presence, aware and active.

"May you hunt with Starclan Beepaw," she whispered. "You were an apprentice here in Thunderclan, but you will be a warrior in Starclan." Jetpaw moved away from Beepaw and blinked.

Rainbowpaw took her turn and very quietly prayed for Beepaw. Jetpaw strained to hear her voice. Jetpaw was astonished when a tear fell down Rainbowpaw's cheek. Jetpaw blinked. She never knew Rainbowpaw was so uniquely sensitive toward their kin. Jetpaw knew Rainbowpaw was especially delicate but not so much as to cry.

Rainbowpaw moved away from Beepaw and quickly wiped the tear for her face with a quick lick. Jetpaw waited for Rainbowpaw to come and go to the apprentice den. But her sister just stayed where she was with her green eyes wide. Jetpaw frowned with impatience.

"Hurry up Rainbowpaw," she mewed irritably. Rainbowpaw stayed where she was still, and her eyes suddenly got horrified as if she was watching a cat being slaughtered. Jetpaw's amber eyes widened with alarm but she did not raise her voice.

"Rainbowpaw," she mewed quietly, hoping to free her sister out of the curse that was making her so frightened. Rainbowpaw blinked then and twitched out of her trance. The white she-cat trotted over Jetpaw, her eyes still fearful. Jetpaw watched her sister out of the corner of her eye warily as they padded to their den. Rainbowpaw touched her nose to Jetpaw's flank quickly and curled up in her den. Rainbowpaw gave a small shudder as she closed her eyes.

The snowy white she-cat curled her long soft tail over her nose and Rainbowpaw's ears twitched as she fell asleep. Jetpaw stared at Rainbowpaw's raised flank with worry. Never had she seen her sister look so petrified. Since she was a kit, Rainbowpaw had whimpered in her sleep. Flamestar and Jasper had been secretly frightened for their kit but Redsky had said Rainbowpaw was just sensitive.

Jetpaw curled close to her sister, wanting to give her more comfort as she slept. Jetpaw licked her small scratch on her flank when she settled. Jetpaw curled her tail over her legs and stretched her long limbs out and rested her head on her limbs. Peacefully she quickly closed her eyes and dreamt.

Jetpaw found herself in a dark forest. The stench of crow food surrounded her. Jetpaw let out a frightened whimper. A rustled among the bushed made her turned to it. A great tabby prowled out of the bushes. His amber eyes glowed in the darkness and his muscles rippled in the low light. Jetpaw blinked as she knew instantly who the tom was though she had never seen him before.

"Tigerstar," she whispered, fear coating her voice. Tigerstar smiled darkly. Jetpaw shivered. He prowled close to her and then another tabby figure padded through the bushes and she yelped with fear. The new tom raised his paw for silence.

"Hush," he mewed to her. Tigerstar looked at the tom and then turned back to Jetpaw as the new tom padded beside him. Jetpaw could see they were kin. Jetpaw then knew the other tom was Hawkfrost, Tigerstar's power-hungry son.

"Hello young Jetpaw," Hawkfrost mewed hauntingly. Jetpaw cringed from his blood stained teeth. Hawkfrost smiled.

"You're young and vibrant, for sure. Ready and willing, something you will have to work on." Hawkfrost stepped forward and breathed in Jetpaw's scent. He sighed and looked at Tigerstar.

"Perfect. She smells just like the fox one." Jetpaw blinked as he said those words. What fox-cat did he smell before? Tigerstar nodded at his son. Hawkfrost turned to Jetpaw.

"Good night Jetpaw," Hawkfrost mewed his voice making Jetpaw flinch. Jetpaw closed her eyes and hoped this terrible nightmare would go away.

Jetpaw woke in her den, moss fluffed though her fur. Jetpaw breathed a harsh breath to calm down. What a bizarre dream. Jetpaw blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dark lighting. Jetpaw gazed up at the bright partial moon and realized that she had slept for a long time though it felt like moments. Jetpaw shook her fluffy head and blinked again. The sound of Falconwing made her head turn toward the nursery.

Falconwing was padding into the nursery, his ears pricked with excitement. Jetpaw realized then Stripemist must have kitted. She scrambled out of her den quietly and padded into the nursery. She blinked and came face to face with Redsky.

"Hello Redsky," she mewed politely. Redsky's amber eyes were calm but there was an edge in them that made Jetpaw's heart cringe.

"Hello Jetpaw. Come to see Thunderclan's newest warriors?" the pretty tortoiseshell mewed her voice soft and tender.

"Yes actually. I heard Falconwing stomping around and came to investigate," she replied jokily. She looked over the medicine cat's shoulder to meet her mentor's eyes. "As long as that's okay," she mewed hesitantly afraid she would be sent away. Falconwing smiled and beckoned his tail for Jetpaw to come. The brown and ginger tabby padded to him and blinked as took in his mate laying on her side, her belly curved to allow the small kits to suckle.

Jetpaw could tell they were all she-kits. One was a pretty white. The one in the middle was black and silver and easily the largest. The last one was abnormally small with beautiful golden tabby with white paws. Jetpaw smiled and touched her nose to Stripemist's flank.

"They're beautiful," she murmured. Stripemist blinked her strange brown eyes tired but proud.

"Thank you. We've decided the names too," the queen replied. Jetpaw smiled eager to here the new kits' names.

"The white kit I think be called…" Stripemist hesitated as she looked into the kit's bright grass green eyes. "Greenkit." Falconwing blinked in surprise but smiled. Stripemist looked at the black-silver kit and smiled at Falconwing.

"She looks like you a lot. You name her." Falconwing blinked again but smiled at his kit.

"Tallkit," he murmured. Jetpaw realized he was lost into some trance. Stripemist nodded then turned to the very small golden kit. Her eyes were closed tight and she whimpered clinging to her mother. Jetpaw blinked as she realized Rainbowkit did that a lot with Flamestar.

"What about Goldenkit?" Jetpaw suggested. Stripemist blinked her approval. It was very appropriate. Goldenkit snuggled closer to Stripemist and whimpered again not even suckling. Stripemist frowned at her kit but then lightened her gaze.

"They're beautiful kits." Jetpaw turned to see Cardinalwing, Stripemist's sister. The bright red she-cat smiled as her kits sprinted forward and halted before their kin with wide eyes.

"Their so small," Jaykit mewed. Flamekit pouted.

"We won't be able to play with them will we?" he complained. A tinkling laugh came from Pearlsky Mudface's mate.

"Not yet," she mewed softly. Reedkit, the oldest kit of the nursery, padded toward Stripemist's kits. He sniffed them and then pouted as he realized they wouldn't be able to play with him either.

"They're very cute. At least you can play with me Flamekit," he mewed to the ginger tom who had frowned. At Reedkit's words the kit brightened and lifted his tail with joy. Jaykit stared at the golden tabby kit with wide blue eyes. Jetpaw had noticed one of her eyes had grown to be a deep blue while the other was an icy and cold blue.

"She's really pretty," Jaykit mewed. "I think we'll be friends soon." Stripemist smiled at the kit.

"Well you are kin. And their only about 1 moon younger than you. They'll be bouncing up and down soon, tearing through the camp. It's a great feeling- having kits. My first litter- what a beautiful success," Stripemist added with pride. Jetpaw nodded and let her mind wander.

She couldn't think of a tom that was perfectly suited for her. She did want kits, the thrill of carrying the future of the clan excited her. She would want to name her kits Sorrelkit and Blazekit. Very unique names. Jetpaw had to admit that Jetkit was a very unique name as well. Jetpaw sighed as she fantasized about her two beautiful kits, one a light ginger tabby she-kit like her and one a dark ginger tom. Her two kits suckling her as her mate a dark ginger tom padded into the nursery his green eyes full of pride and happiness. Jetpaw blinked. Who was the tom? And why did he remind her of a cat she saw everyday?


End file.
